


something good comes with the bad

by proserpinasacra



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Asshole father, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship, Spoilers ep 59, fake engagement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proserpinasacra/pseuds/proserpinasacra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And so, besides fighting losing battles, what exactly have you made of yourselves while gallivanting around the wild?"</p><p>Damn him, she'd fought dragons! Dragons and beholders and illithids and all manner of devilish beasts and creatures, this man was not allowed to make her feel insignificant! Not that she cared what he thought of her, of course, she had ran away after all, and he'd never really cared much about her and Vax, but, but-</p><p>"Actually, Father, I'm also engaged to be married. To a lord."</p><p>The room snapped back into focus, eerily quiet after her statement.</p><p>(the fake engaged Perc'ahlia fic we all know we need)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Syngorn felt exactly as Vex'ahlia remembered it, which is to say, simultaneously the most breathtaking, lush, green city she'd ever seen, and a damn bit more threatening than even a dragon's den. The buildings were all magicked from the trees, creating amazing twists and turns of architecture nearly hidden by the dense foliage. The tops of these organic buildings peaked above a dense tree wall that was littered with what seemed like an excessive number of elves on guard.

Scanlan let out a low whistle, then glanced sidelong at Vax, then Vex. She felt his gaze, and opted to instead examine the main entrance they were rapidly approaching. No doubt Vax was ignoring the inquiring state of the gnome as well. The main gate they were rapidly approaching was also formed from trees, and astonishingly beautiful, and as they neared closer and closer, the guards became more alert, with several jumping down to meet them. Unspoken, Vox Machina grouped closer together. Scanlan predictably pushed forwards to serve as their ambassador, with the twins flanking him.

“Hello! Scanan Shorthalt here, leader of Vox Machina- the killers of not one, but two of the Chroma Conclave dragons! I trust you’ve heard of them? They’re why you’ve drawn back into the Feywild, are they not? We’re here on extremely important diplomatic engagements, and require-”

“You two,” One of the lead elves nudged the guard next to him, and pointed at the twins, gesturing for them to come closer. That was fast. Vex and the rest had assumed that they’d at least make it into the city before being recognized, if they were at all. A heated discussion had taken place on whether or not they would be dragged off to see their father, with Vex fervently hoping- and assuming- that they’d be left alone. Grog seemed excited for the confrontation before realizing there would be no physical fighting. Scanlan had said parental love trumped all reason. Keyleth surprised herself by agreeing with Scanlan. Percy knew the disinterest of well-ranked individuals, and was the only one to side with Vex’s opinion. Eventually, they’d all agreed it wouldn’t be worth putting up a fight against seeing the twins’ father, seeing as he had far more connections and influence in the city than they did. 

After a tense moment, the elf scrutinizing them nodded, “They’re Syldor’s runaways. I suppose you should all come with me.”

When first entering the Feywild, they hadn't even been intending to visit the city, what with the twins' aversion to its occupants, but a week of recon and careful questions had led them to believe the tree they sought was guarded by a vicious, vicious beast. Nothing could ever be easy for Vox Machina, apparently. The recent trials had left their potion stores lacking, and the rakshasa incident in Whitestone had them all on edge. So, to Syngorn for shopping it was. And now here they were. In the foyer of their father’s sprawling tree mansion, waiting in the same spot Vex and Vax had been scolded a million times before. The only difference was that then they had both been about half a foot shorter.

Vex shifted from foot to foot. Gods, this was pathetic. Her and Vax had spent years away from this place all on their own, and yet here she was, just waiting to receive another lecture. They’d all known this was a possibility when coming to the city, but Vex still had trouble wrapping her head around this. Here again! In this same room, with the same decorations, that all seemed so much smaller in her older age. 

After the guard had dropped them off, no one had said a word- if you didn’t count Scanlan’s blithering about the decorations, but he was assured to make noise wherever they went so Vex was quite used to tuning it out. On cue, the gnome cleared his throat loudly, bringing Vex’ahlia out of her introspection.

“Kids, let’s remember that not all unexpected family reunions end horribly.” Vex- and Vax too, probably- opened her mouth to respond with something appropriately witty and scathing, and that’s when he walked in the room. He was just as regal and imposing as she remembered, clothed in a fine silken robe with his long dark hair slicked back perfectly. His jaw had the angular sharpness that the twins inherited, but his wasn’t offset by the high cheekbones of their mother. The years hadn’t changed him like it had them. He was still just an elf- seemingly ageless in his stage of life, and free of wrinkles. The last time they’d been here, the twins still had hints of baby fat on their cheeks, and neither had come into their full height.

The more Vex looked at him, the louder she could hear the blood rushing through her ears. She adjusted one of the feathers in her own dark hair. He inspected Vax first, then turned to her. Already she could feel her face heating with anger. This was the man that had taken her and Vax from their mother; the man who had claimed them for his own pride then treated them like trash. The man who insured their mother died alone in Thordak’s flames. She met his eyes with a glare. He simply raised an eyebrow and looked back at Vax. Damn him. 

He didn’t spare a glance for the rest of Vox Machina. 

“I’d wondered when you would show your faces here. It’s been some time since I woke to find the two of you missing.”

“Ten years.” Vax drawled, “Best time we’d had since you came to take us from our mother.”

"Yes, well, you should well know by now that my relation with your mother was a mistake- one I sincerely hoped to pay penance for, by taking care of you. And you, ungrateful children you were wouldn't even allow me that. Had I had you from birth perhaps things could have been different, but you arrived to me already tainted by the frivolity of humans. Though, in the end, it is truly no matter, seeing as I have far more well behaved legitimate children with wonderful prospects."

He surveyed her armor, nose wrinkling. At least Vax’s armor was clearly finely made, and clasped closed with the scented silver raven brooch Percy had made. Vex’s armor was the scuffed studded leathers she’d traded Scanlan for before fighting Umbrasyl. It likely looked awful. Though she knew the magic took care of such things, she felt as if it was suddenly ill-fitting, and she became hyper aware of all the loose hair that must have escaped her braid while they walked. Her stomach turned uncomfortably. 

“The guard told me you claim to have killed dragons. Such brutish pursuits. If you were more receptive to the teaching here you would know that the mortal realm will always be taken by chaos, and only pawns and peasants choose to embroil themselves in the fighting. The wise and important of our kind withdraw, as we have protected Syngorn.”

Ouch. Grog huffed from somewhere behind her, and a flicker of annoyance passed over her father’s face. At least both Grog and Scanlan had the sense to not interject. Vex suspected Percy of quietly reigning them in back there. Keyleth, on the other hand, rarely paid attention to such things. 

“The Ashari are the wisest of all peoples, and they’ve had no choice but to be involved in this! They don’t live all comfortable like this, hiding. They’re helping people, and helping keep the planes secure!”

Her father glanced at Keyleth, utterly disinterested in her statement and wild hand gestures, before turning his attention away again. Vex recalled this from her childhood. Her father often didn’t care to hear what the twins had to say, and would simply act as if they’d said nothing at all. They received an abundance of silence from him as children. The other elves had eventually taken his cue and followed suit. Their life in Syngorn had been quiet, and lonely but for the other.

“The dragons already broke through one plane. What’s to stop them from getting here?” Vax questioned with that same expression that was just angry enough to be noticeable, but not enough to cause their father to throw a fit. Vex knew him, and knew he was just as angry as she was. Just as angry, though she was certain she was the only one of the two feeling this damn awful and uncomfortable. Her stomach hadn’t stopped rioting, and her awareness was rapidly narrowing down to just Vax and her father. All the years of hurt and rage were coalescing in her chest; it took all her self control to stay tense and not run, or fight, or just start screaming.

"We’ve an abundance of talented magic users here; we won’t have the same problems. In fact, my eldest daughter is rising through the ranks of the College of Enchanters here,” Eldest not including them of course- the bastards, the mistakes, Vex thought viciously. “There are some very prestigious and powerful positions open to her. Meanwhile, my eldest son has secured an advantageous marriage to the lady of Arnorn. He will be ruling a city within the decade. The rest of my children will also no doubt do all they can in preserving and upholding the family name. More than the two of you will ever do. And so, besides fighting losing battles, what exactly have you made of yourselves while gallivanting around the wild?"

Damn him, she'd fought dragons! Dragons and beholders and illithids and all manner of devilish beasts and creatures, this man was not allowed to make her feel insignificant! Vex’s head swam with the heat of her anger. She knew, she knew that lashing out against him would just force them to stay longer, but she couldn’t let him speak to her like this, not after all she’d done, all she’d gone through. There had to be something that would shut him up, something that could end this never ending moment of humiliation and hate. But he didn’t care what she’d done. Who and what she’d fought. All he cared about was his name, and nobility. Nothing she’d done mattered to him. Not that she cared what he thought of her, of course, she had ran away after all, and he'd never really cared much about her and Vax, so there was no chance of changing much now, but, but-

"Actually, Father, I'm also engaged to be married. To a lord."

The room snapped back into focus, eerily quiet after her statement. Vox Machina was practiced enough in utter weirdness to not say anything, though Vex could picture exactly the confused face Grog was making behind her. Internally, she kicked herself over and over, but now was not the time to be backing down, "Yes, engaged, truly. To... ahh- Father, I would like to introduce you to Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III. Lord of Whitestone. My fiance."

Percy, bless his heart, stepped forward to shake her father's hand. On the edge of her vision, she could see Vax, eyebrows up to his hairline. The rest of the party was in no doubt a similar state. Vex felt light-headed. Oh, gods, as if this trip hadn't been complicated enough already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title comes from the song on Laura's Vex playlist, My Silver Lining by First Aid Kit
> 
> there's more written already, but I wanted to post this so I have some accountability for finishing it up, especially since it'll get jossed tonight


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re the lord of a city and yet you would marry a bastard?”

“Engaged?” Her father raised an eyebrow, though it was less controlled than earlier, and genuine shock appeared to cross his face. For a moment Vex was certain that no matter what other strange and horrible things happened during this trip, her impulsive statement would have been worth it just for the few seconds that her father appeared well and truly thrown off. No longer was his face the calm and reserved mask she’d grown up loathing. No, for just one instance she had the upper hand. And then he composed himself, and the buoyant feeling that had grown in Vex’s chest dissipated. “You’re the lord of a city and yet you would marry a bastard?”

Her father did not shake Percy’s offered hand. Not at all taken back, Percival merely stood even taller, and glanced back at Vex. Even after these years she had trouble reading his expression. She knew he cared for the group; she knew he felt guilty about what happened in the tomb. She thought she could just barely see this in his light eyes, then imagined that there was a slight curve to his lips and that he was amused despite the otherwise solemn expression on his face. He looked back at her father.

“I would marry a fierce woman that has captured my heart. One I know to be clever and brave enough to protect my people. A woman that the people already love, and a woman that more than deserves to share in my title and holdings. Yes, I would do this without a single reservation.”

Well that was… that was… Vex took a deep breath. A different sort of uneasiness settled in her. It wasn’t fair of her to drag him into this, and it wasn’t fair that he likely felt obliged to play along because of his hand in her momentary death. He had agreed to stay by her side during this visit, but she wasn't quite sure if that promise covered what she'd just done. With another deep breath, she stepped forward to join Percival and her father. She smiled at Percy, hopefully convincingly mushy enough, and to her surprise, he gently placed her hand in the crook of his arm. The fine cloth of his jacket was soft under her hand as she squeezed his lower bicep in thanks. She felt less unsteady at his side, and gathered the bravery to glance back at her father.

He looked contemplative, the sort of thoughtful expression she’d see on his face while spying on him in his office when she was younger with nothing to do in the large house when all the tutors were done for the day. It did nothing to soften the harshness of his face. In her experience the set of his eyebrows and the haughtiness in the twist of his lips prevented his face from ever looking anything but stern and imperious. Now was no different. She stood still and tall next to Percy as her father appraised them, taking his dear sweet time with his critical gaze. 

“Very well. If this is what you wish then I won’t forbid it. Though I do hope you don’t expect me to attend the event. I have business in the city that is far too important to abandon.” 

“Certainly. I’ve never expected anything from you, Father, and I’ll continue to do so.” Vex smiled viciously, gaining a surge of confidence from the warm body pressed to her side. Percy gave her hand a return squeeze, and she saw a small smile on his face in her periphery. Judging by the silence, though, no one else seemed to be amused. Her father glared at her in that quietly disapproving way of his and she continued to smile brightly, but it was all eventually interrupted by Scanlan. 

“Right, now that we’ve told you this important news, this important news that we all knew and were anxiously waiting to tell you, this important news of this important couple that are engaged, it's about time for us to get supplies then be on our way out of the city.”

For the first time since entering, Syldor fully acknowledged the rest of Vox Machina. His nose wrinkled in disgust at the sight of the ragtag group, especially when he focused on Grog in the back. The goliath no doubt looked out of place in the finely decorated room. Not to mention Keyleth in her mismatched cloak and dress, flowers strewn through her hair, and Scanlan with his garish purple ensemble. Syngorn possessed a riot of colors in the patches wildflowers and brightly colored sky, but all the elves within tended to dress in muted dark greens and blues that mimicked the trees and ponds.

“No. You will be staying here, in my home, for the time it takes to arrange an event in celebration of your engagement. It will give you an opportunity to catch up with those you so harshly left behind. It is very generous of me to offer the privilege of a celebration to my bastards, and I would be sorely disappointed if you were to refuse.” Neither Vex nor Vax needed to remind him that there was no one in Syngorn they actually cared for, but they both knew the offer wasn’t one they could turn down without causing trouble. Getting kicked out of the only city around while they were low on potions and about to confront a beast guarding a God weapon in a sick tree was the last thing they needed.

“We’d been meaning to have a celebration for the happy couple and their engagement. Why not stay here an extra week.” Vax said darkly. He’d certainly be on her case for this later. Vex found herself dreading that conversation. 

“Not to put a damper on the party planning,” Scanlan interjected, “But what about time? The world outside the Feywild isn’t exactly looking too hot, and it’d be best if we could leave and, you know, not have had a thousand years past because we stayed an extra week in strange land.”

“You needn’t worry about such things. The magic that is rooting Syngorn in the feywild is also keeping the passing of time attuned to that of the mortal plane. Now, I have business to attend to. I will have a servant show you to your rooms, and will notify the Watch that you have permission to roam the city freely.” And with that, he left the room.

“Percy and Vex are getting married?” Grog asked, “When did they decide that? Is Vex pregnant?”

“Yes, when did they decide that?” Vax echoed, rounding to face the two of them. Vex quickly extricated herself from Percy’s hold and took a step away from him, looking down at the ground to cover the slight burn in her cheeks that rose at the confrontation. Vax being angry was nothing new, but she always hated when it was directed at her. She took a moment to compose herself before looking up at her brother with a smile.

“Come now, it’s funny isn’t it? We’ll drain Father’s resources while we’re here, and even get a party out of it! We’d have needed a place to stay while supplying here anyways. Besides, it’s not as if we were going to leave immediately; we have deals to keep in the city and more planning to do so that we’re well prepared to get my new bow. This will be a fun ruse, Brother, I promise.”

Vax glowered at her for a bit before shaking his head, “Fine, Sister, you and Percival do what you will, but I hope you haven’t forgotten what I told you in Whitestone.”

“Ooh, secrets,” Percy finally spoke up, drawing Vex’s attention back to him, “Well, regardless of that, Vex’ahlia, dear, know that I’m here to lend my services as your betrothed if you’d like to continue bullshitting the rich.” 

“Oh, darling, you know I’d love that.” Vex grinned back at Percy, happy to find him still smiling. The Feywilds suited him; he’d been in considerably brighter spirits ever since they plane shifted in. Looking at his happy face, one that was usually so reserved, Vex felt her own mood lift a little, and for the first time in this room of her childhood, her smile was genuine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't totally get jossed? and this still looks semi-plausible? i probably won't go back and change the scene of them entering the city, but from here on i'll be writing in a way that accommodates the most recent episode- an episode which i am still screaming about. follow at proserpinasacra.tumblr.com to see more of the emotions, if you'd like.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Would you like to see the garden? We can talk privately without the terribly scandalous action of being alone in a room together for more than a minute."

The servants escorted her to her old room. It was in the guest hall, which had always been another slap in the face. Syldor’s rooms and the rooms of his children were all in another wing of the mansion, and while she’d never actually seen them, Vex’ahlia assumed they were far more grand than the rooms here. Or at least more personal. Vex’s room was decorated the same as all the others in the hall, and only distinguished by being at the very end. Vax’s room was the farthest down the other direction; done purposely to dissuade them from meeting to talk at night, she suspected, but a measure that had done nothing to stem their habitual sneaking out. 

She’d taken all her sentimental possessions with her when she left with Vax, and the other things, the fine dresses, books, and knick-knacks they'd bought with Syldor’s money out of spite were long gone by now. Still, she could picture the room exactly as she’d left it all those years ago and not much had changed. The drawers and armoire were empty, giving the room the feeling one had in an unwelcoming inn, despite the fact that she'd lived there for several years. After placing her bag on the bed and staring at the room in disgust, Vex left. 

The halls were too familiar. Vex could only pace around the long halls for so long before the sickly feeling of nostalgia forced her to move on to what she really should be doing. She needed to talk to Percy, and she needed to talk to her brother. One to confirm that she wasn't totally crazy and apologize; the other to de-escalate the fist fight she could foresee taking place the next time all of Vox Machina ended up alone together. Not that it would be a true fight. It had already been proven that Percival wouldn’t hit her brother back. 

She sucked in a deep breath and decided to track down Percy first. And take Trinket out. Talking to him would offer some comfort, and probably annoy her father if he saw. 

“Hello, sweetums. Oh, I love you so much, Trinket.” She buried her face in the fur of his neck and hugged him tight. “We're in a horrid place now. I hate it here.”

“I love you too, Vex. I saw where we are. I'm sorry your father isn't good like you are to me.”

“Oh!” Vex teared up into Trinket’s fur and held him even tighter. They stayed there at the end of the empty hallway for several minutes as she showered him with more hugs and kisses. “Percy is…. Percy is going to help me with him, I think.”

“He's a good man.”

“You think? Well, I need to talk to him, so when we go out to the garden could you please look out for people listening in? And keep them away?”

“Anything for you, Vex.” No longer alone, Vex walked the halls a bit more to collect herself, and then find a servant to ask exactly which room in the guest hall’s was Percy’s. Once she knew, and assured the startled servant that Trinket was safe, she doubled back to knock on the door she’d been directed to. When she knocked, there was a moment of rustling before he opened it. 

“Oh, Vex, hello!” He already had smudges of grease on his face and hands. His room smelled of black powder. What had he gotten up to in the mere hour or so that they'd been there? “Hello, Trinket.”

“Hello, Percy.” She smiled warmly, a bit endeared by his ability to set up shop and craft wherever they might be. Trinket grunted in response, a noise she was now proud to have confirmed meant a hello in return, “Would you like to see the garden? We can talk privately without the terribly scandalous action of being alone in a room together for more than a minute. After all, my father might not allow the marriage if he found out from a servant that you'd already ravished me. Very un-Lordly.”

“Oh, believe me, that is perhaps the most Lordly thing to do.” He grinned, then it appeared that his words caught up to his ears and they tinted red. He adjusted his glasses, looking down as he fiddled with them and gave a nervous chuckle. “Not that I, well, you know. Haven't had much time to be a proper lord, and all.”

At Vex’s wink, he laughed again, more sincerely this time. 

“Anyways, a garden? Yes, of course, wonderful! Let me grab my sketchbook. A moment, dear.”

She moved to follow him in his room, just to see what he’d been working on, but he stopped her with a hand and a shake of his head. Well, fine. She waited just outside the threshold with an amused smile on her face, and absently scritched behind Trinket’s ear until he returned, sketchbook in hand. “I don't think Syldor would be too happy upon finding you've blown up his guest room, darling.”

“What? Oh, no, no explosions yet. Only some tinkering, nothing dangerous.”

“Percival, you still smell like black powder.”

“Ah, well, hopefully the fresh air will clear that up so you're not too offended by the odor. Shall we?” He offered his arm to her again, and she took it. She didn't mind the scent of black powder in the first place, and certainly not since it was so closely associated to him, and his guns, and his trick arrow gifts. No, the smell reminded her too strongly of him to be offensive. What was offensive to her was the familiarity of the halls she lead him down on their way to the garden. 

While she'd spent plenty of her time as a child in the garden, it had always seemed redundant to her. Even when not in the Feywild, Syngorn was surrounded by lush wildlife. Why bother taking care of a garden- or hiring people to do so- when you could see the same thing by simply leaving the mansion’s property? But upon seeing Percy’s enthusiasm, Vex was suddenly grateful for it. He- and Keyleth- could sate their curiosity for the elven and fey wildlife without getting hurt or wandering too far off. 

“You know, you'll have to stick to the proper lord thing if you truly want to do this, it would cause even more trouble if Syldor were to doubt you.” She teased as they finally entered the garden. 

“I'm always proper.” He frowned, jostling her arm in reproach, “There's not much need for the correct mannerisms when, say, fighting dragons. But trust me, that sort of learning doesn't wear off fast. And why would I not want to do this? I already agreed.”

“Yes, well… I just don't want you to feel as if you have to, because of what happened in that tomb, or what you told me in Scanlan’s mansion last night.” He looked about ready to argue, so she stopped walking and turned to face him. “I know I messed it all up by still trying to impress him. What you said meant a lot to me, but I just couldn't do it when faced with him. After all this he still made me feel worthless. What I’m saying is, Percival, you don’t have to go along with this because you feel you owe me.”

“Oh, Vex.” He sighed, and so, so hesitantly put his hands on her shoulders. She focused on the diffused sunlight hitting his hair instead of his face. The gesture was so tender and unexpected from him that she wasn't quite sure she wanted to see his expression for fear of breaking down into tears yet again. “I want to do this. I want to make that pompous fuck feel like shit for what he's done to you. However, my way of dealing with people that have wronged me is, well, a bit harsh and we do still need supplies from here. And I don't particularly want to be chased out of the city because I shot an important figure in the head. You know Syldor. If this is what you want to do to piss him off, or annoy him, or just get through this, then I trust you. No debts or apologies involved. I just want to help you.”

She finally looked at his face. He was so earnest when he got like this. A little line had formed between his eyebrows and his eyes were as sharp as they were in battle, or the times she’d seen him tinkering. It was all she could do to just nod and then face the path again. His arm slipped back through hers. They began to walk. “Thank you, Percy.”

“Of course, Vex. Now, let's enjoy the garden shall we? I have to make Keyleth jealous by seeing everything first.” Vex laughed happily, assured that at least Percy wasn't mad at her, and began to lead the way to see if her favorite flowers were still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments!!!! They make me so so happy! This is the longest thing I've written in a while, and it's super self-indulgent, so I'm ecstatic that other people like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, just the truth. We simply ran into you while you were searching for vengeance, traveled for a time, took back your city, and during it all we fell madly, desperately in love, darling.”

“You're quite sure picking these won't lead to me being blinded, correct?”

Vex laughed brightly, and plucked one of the flowers from its place in the garden, “Yes, darling. I gathered these often as a child. Only consequence is that occasionally an angry gardener appears to yell at you. And a slow and agonizing death if you boil them into a tea and drink it. But I think you're clever enough to avoid that, Percival.”

“Let’s hope so. I am known for my bad decisions.” He smiled with that all too familiar self-deprecating turn to his face. Vex smacked his arm. 

“Come now, you're also known for your strange hair, dashing good looks, pompous air and tendency to make things explode.”

“Ah, yes, my greater qualities. Thank you for reminding me, Vex’ahlia.” They smiled at each other and Vex returned to important business of picking flowers. 

By the time Vex and Percy were ready to return from the garden, her hair was strewn through with bright blue and purple star-shaped flowers. Percy had several hard won flowers woven through the buttons of his jacket. The colors complimented his eyes, which had been a winning argument in Vex’s favor for him wearing them. After they'd settled down he had sketched the flowers not seen elsewhere in Tal’dorei while Vex spoke more to Trinket. 

Earlier when she was upset it had seemed funny to her that her father might see Trinket, but now it worried her. Nobles didn't keep bears as pets, and especially didn't regard them as their own children. She got away with it in human cities because they saw her as an eccentric but powerful half-elven adventurer. Here she was seen as a half-human deadbeat bastard and carting a bear around might not help her reputation. After a sorrowful goodbye, she put Trinket back in the amulet. Percy said nothing, but put his arm out once again. 

They walked the long garden path back into the mansion quietly, the joy of being outside fading with the awareness that they’d have to deal with everyone again. She'd yet to talk to Vax, but the prickling feeling of a years long habit told her it was almost dinner. They'd be summoned soon, for what was often the only time of day Vax and her would see their father, and the younger half siblings that they were otherwise very carefully kept away from. She wondered if they even still lived here. 

“I don't mean to pry anymore than I already have,” Percy began, and Vex felt a breath leave her involuntarily, “but seeing as this is likely to get a bit more complicated than we’d first imagined, I’d like to know some things. If you're willing. Ah, firstly, you're focusing on him, but it was all of them, wasn't it? I remember the pressure to behave perfectly didn't feel as if it came from one person, but the whole of the aristocracy, even visiting ones I never knew.”

Vex sighed, shaking her head. Percy didn't often talk about his past, and she recognized that he was offering up some of himself in exchange for more information. “He was cold, often. And blunt with his thoughts. Still, he cared about us, in his own way, when he first brought us here. He wanted to give us more, I think. What was so horrible was that everyone here was that way to us. He brought us in to have us educated, but didn't consider that everyone else here resented us for it. We simply weren't worth it, to them. We weren't worth anything and so why should Syldor spend his time and money on us? And he just… Didn't do anything to stop it. Very important, very busy. And now, well, now he’s upset we left and shamed him. It’ll be dinner soon. And they'll all be there.”

“They aren't worth you.” He stated for the second time in so many days. His gentle grip on her arm grounded Vex, and she focused on that while he stewed over his next question. “What story are we telling? You and the rest freeing me from a jail cell isn't the most impressive first meeting.”

This answer was far easier, at least. Vex put on a winning grin and crowded even closer to his side. “Oh, just the truth. We simply ran into you while you were searching for vengeance, traveled for a time, took back your city, and during it all we fell madly, desperately in love, darling.”

“Ah, yes, of course, that's… Yes.” He nodded and adjusted his glasses with his free hand. Vex considered frazzling Percival to be one of her favorite pastimes. The pink tint to his cheeks was extremely satisfying. She laughed and rest her head against his shoulder for the remainder of the walk indoors. 

They ran into Scanlan almost immediately upon entering the mansion. He held a banana in one hand and the book they'd taken from Umbrasyl’s lair in the other and appeared to be reading while pacing by the open windows. Percival cleared his throat to gain the gnome’s attention. 

“Ah! The happy couple!” Scanlan looked pointedly at their adjoined arms, “Doing a very good job at looking happy and couple-y. Now, tell me, when exactly were you planning on telling the rest of us about this?”

Vex looked nervously around the hall to make sure there were no eavesdroppers before bending slightly over to answer, “You heard me in the foyer. It was spur of the moment, but me and Percival decided it would be hilarious.” She shook his arm to get some backup. 

“If we must deal with the nobility of the city we may as well have as many members of status as possible. And we’re getting a free party out of it.” He elaborated with a shrug. 

“Right, of course, it's all for the party. Just don't make it weird, kids. As much as I appreciate the magic of young blossoming love, Kiki and Vax have the corner market on making things awkward already.”

“Percy and I are perfectly reasonable adults who can pretend to be engaged without ‘making it weird,’ Scanlan.”

“Sure you can.” Scanlan made a face like he was very sure they couldn't. Vex rolled her eyes then began to drag Percy further into the house and past the gnome. 

“It's almost time for dinner, Scanlan, don't be late.” She called over her shoulder before sharing a private grimace with Percy. “Do you suppose I should change? I should change. You don't have to, of course, you always look nice. It's quite annoying, actually.”

He chuckled, “Looking well put together is a side effect of the upbringing. You, on the other hand, have the privilege of looking naturally beautiful no matter your state.”

“How flattering, Percival, who knew you were such a good actor? Don't waste all the bullshitting while we're all alone, save some for the audience, darling.” She grinned at him. He raised his eyebrows and looked… Blank, besides that one minute expression. After a quick moment, he nodded, and turned away to examine a painting on the wall. Vex shifted uncomfortably and untangled her arm from his. 

“Right. I'm going to go change, then. Maybe I can find something passable to wear.” She didn’t mention the smuggled Whitestone dress in her bag. “I'll see you at dinner? It should be soon, though my timing’s a bit off here.”

“I'll escort you, Vex’ahlia, don't worry.” 

“Thank you, Percy.” She smiled at him, trying to coax him back to his previous mood, and waited until he smiled back. With a little wave, she retreated back towards her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's so much talking? I'm so sorry? Tbqh I LIVE for the role play moments in the show so i always just love seeing more talking


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You still look too happy to have come from money. Though now you’re doing the bit with the fancy clothes. You look very nice.” He still seemed guarded, though he did smile at her, which was enough to calm Vex down at least a little. 
> 
> “Thank you, darling, you look quite good yourself. Are you ready?”
> 
> “I suppose. Are you?” Vex laughed bitterly, and shook her head.

Vex shut the door behind her and deflated against it with a sigh. She’d already upset Percival, despite already clarifying that they were both fine with the plan. Perhaps it was simply one of his moods, but she was most certain that he’d taken offense at her calling his words ‘bullshit’, though that was exactly what he’d promised earlier. Vex sighed. She was truly fond of him, even though he often alternated between being entirely pleasantly witty and a brooding secretive sourpuss, with occasional bits of arrogance thrown in. Whatever the cause of his sudden mood shift, Vex still had to get ready for dinner. 

When Vox Machina had first reclaimed Whitestone, there'd been days of celebrations amidst the work rebuilding, followed by the Winter’s Crest festival. As a supplementary thanks, Cassandra quietly arranged to have fine clothes procured for the lot of them. Vex never questioned if the noblewoman whose clothes she sometimes wore was dead or if she’d given them willingly, but she was grateful for them nonetheless. Sometimes being picky was no good, and there wasn’t a chance in any of the hells that Vex would turn down something so nice and free.

Besides her armor, she hadn't owned any particularly fine things since living in Syngorn. Vox Machina generally wore their armor to all important events because the likelihood of them not being allowed a single quiet moment was high, and before that there was no reason for her to have any nice clothes while her and Vax tromped alone through cities and the forest. The dresses were a pleasant gift, and from someone she tentatively called a friend. She'd happily worn them at the various festivals and feasts that had taken place after the liberation of Whitestone, and a few times after when they stopped there for an afternoon. There was a difference between wearing something to feel pretty with your friends and wearing something because everyone would sneer at you if you didn't. It felt wrong to even be considering wearing a dress given for the first in a place where she’d grown up doing the latter. Like she was tainting it. 

But as they prepared to leave Whitestone last, just two nights ago, Vex was hyper aware of the possibility of returning to Syngorn. Despite the sheer size of the Feywild, with the way their lives went, there was a high chance they'd end up exactly where she didn't want to be. So, Vex had carefully folded and packed some of the fine dresses she usually left in Whitestone. Just in case. 

She rummaged through her bag to find the smaller, more compact bag of holding the Slayer’s Take had given them. Sticking her hand in, she conjured up the image in her head of the dress and pulled it out. The gown had survived the journey and was relatively wrinkle free, if a bit uncomfortably chilly to the touch from being kept in the cold bag. It was one of her favorites of those she’d been given, a rich deep blue velvet with silver embroidery and wide bell sleeves that would be absolute shit to shoot in, but pretty anyway. A dress she'd most recently worn the dinner the night before the rakshasa. Again, just days ago. Vex shook off the memory to change. 

The flowers in her hair matched, but she took another few minutes to rearrange them and smooth the flyaway hairs down. After staring at it all in the mirror for a minute, she hastily unbraided it then rebraided only parts to leave the majority flowing down her back, still with the flowers, but sans her customary feathers. It felt wrong. But it looked more civilized. The non-negotiable parts of her outfit were the daggers strapped to her forearms under the sleeves. She wasn’t quite so good with them as Vax was, but going anywhere weaponless didn’t appeal to her, and they offered their own amount of comfort. If anyone insulted her too harshly, she could always just stab them.

She was licking at her lips and staring at her own reflection critically when there was a knock at the door. Taking one last deep breath to gather herself, she went to open it with a bright smile. Perhaps Percy would be in better spirits after having some time alone. He hadn't changed because, as she had said, his jacket was nice enough to qualify for such events. He had left the flowers in the buttons. His hair was smoothed down somewhat, and as he took her appearance in, he ran a hand over it again. 

“You still look too happy to have come from money. Though now you’re doing the bit with the fancy clothes. You look very nice.” He still seemed guarded, though he did smile at her, which was enough to calm Vex down at least a little. 

“Thank you, darling, you look quite good yourself. Are you ready?”

“I suppose. Are you?” Vex laughed bitterly, and shook her head. Percy offered her a sympathetic grimace, and then his arm. She took both quite gratefully, “A servant found Scanlan and I to tell us of dinner, and I told them I would collect you myself. Seeing as you’re my fiancee, and such.”

“You talked more to Scanlan?” She asked, tilting her head up at him and narrowing her eyes suspiciously. Private talks with Scanlan tended to end in- or be entirely made of- odd things in her experience, and she was quite sure that was the norm and not an exception.

“Yes.” Percy’s tone spoke of finality on the subject. He began to lead her down the hall away from the guest rooms, eventually Vex took the lead to get them to the dining room. “I predict this will, at the very least, go better than the first introductions we had earlier today.” 

Vex laughed, “You really think? That’s optimistic for you to say. Or is it pessimistic of me to think that that’s optimistic? You already know that I am… well, worried about it all, Percival.”

“You know we’ll get through this. Vex, we’ve killed dragons. Presumably, no one here is stronger or any more frightening than a dragon- oh, I pray I haven’t just jinxed us. But! Even if you’re hurt, there’s quite literally no proven force that can stop us all leaving together. Vox Machina really is formidable, and we’re all here for you.” Vex smiled, cheered both by his words, and the care he showed in trying to cheer her up even though she’d upset him earlier.

“You’re right,” She took a deep breath, and nodded towards the door ahead of them, “And there’s no more use worrying about it, because we’re already here.”

With a last nod, Percy opened the door and led her into the grand dining room. Both candles and arcane lights lit the circumference of the room, casting a beautiful glow on the large finely carved table. It sprouted from the ground, with the legs resembling climbing vines rendered in a dark wood. Most of Vox Machina was already seated, with Vax three seats from the head, leaving a notable gap between him and where Syldor would sit. Keyleth was to his right, and Scanlan to hers with Grog across from him. Percy pulled out the chair opposite Vax for Vex, then sat to her left.

“Percy! Vex! Hello! You both look very nice, and now everyone’s here!” Keyleth piped up, looking characteristically cheery, though her smile was somehow even more giddy than usual as she looked at the two of them, “Well, except our host. Where is he, anyway? We’re in the right place, right?” 

“Syldor likes to enter and exit on his own whim. I think it makes him feel in charge. It’s always been very annoying.” Vax explained, causing Scanlan to erupt in laughter while the other members of Vox Machina eyed each other conspiratorily. His face quickly became irritated, “What?”

“You’re saying he comes and goes without warning? That he, maybe, sometimes leaves in the middle of conversations? How strange, what a weird, strange and annoying trait for someone to have.” Scanlan mused through more giggles, and the rest of the table laughed too, excluding Vax.

“That’s what Vax does!” Grog pointed out, causing the laughter to intensify; Scanlan doubled over and smacked the table. 

“Will you shut it? Now’s not the time for this. This is a very serious situation.” Vax grumbled, donning his signature brooding face. His protests made no difference to the rest of them.

That’s right, it all was very serious, to the twins especially. But Vex realized very suddenly that she here with friends, friends she could laugh with anywhere, and about some very mundane things. She was about to face her father again, but here she was laughing, and surrounded by people she trusted with her life. Things didn’t feel so bad as they had while she was dressing. Her and Vox Machina didn’t outnumber the entire aristocracy of Syngorn, but they certainly outnumbered her father. Besides, they’d worked in situations where they were severely outnumbered, and so far it had always turned out well.

With this brightened outlook, Vex found Percy’s hand under the table to squeeze and she grinned at him. His light eyes found hers and he smiled back, returning the gesture with his own work-roughened hand. So different than a true aristocrat’s. Amidst the laughter and chatter of their friends, and though she was anticipating the arrival of her father and his chosen family, Vex felt safe and calm. She could do this, They could do this. Across the table, Keyleth let out a particularly shrill laugh, and Vex jolted from Percy’s gaze, letting out a quiet chuckle of her own. Now was not the time to be distracted. She left her hand resting on Percival’s. In case she needed more moral support, of course. 

Across the table, she noticed Vax and Keyleth having a seemingly frantic and silent conversation consisting only of moving eyebrows and mouthed words. Despite her ability to very easily discern what they were saying if she wanted, Vex turned her attention to the others. She encouraged their happiness and wanted to know when they’d finally get over themselves and get together, but she wasn’t interested in knowing any of their private details. 

By the time Syldor arrived, Scanlan was doing a very lewd reenactment of his time inside Umbrasyl while the rest of the group dissolved in giggles. The door opened loudly at the moment the gnome was on the very choice phrase of “So I was fisting the dragon from inside, and-” The group went quiet with the exception of Grog, who continued to laugh uproariously.

“Hello, Lord Syldor. Hello, Lady Eilyra.” Vex smiled, still buoyed by the group’s antics. Syldor first looked startled, then even a hint suspicious as he examined the group. His wife was on his arm and wearing a dark green gown that contrasted her pale golden hair nicely. She’d always been beautiful, an annoyingly elven trait, but restrained in how she interacted with the twins. Vex had never been sure if the woman truly resented her and her brother and was attempting to hide it, or if she was trying to be nice but just naturally cool and reserved. Her judgment leaned towards the first option, since kind and genuine people seemed to be rare in Syngorn, not to mention among the nobility of all types. “Scanlan was just recounting his part in the last dragon we killed.” 

“What a pleasant topic for the dinner table. Hello Vex’ahlia, Vax’ildan, and friends of.” Eilyra replied with slightly raised brows, taking her seat to the right of Syldor as he took the head of the table. He nodded his head in greeting to the group, still looking quite perturbed, and his wife continued to speak in her high, musical voice. “The children would have been here as well, but they’ve got such important things to be doing that they couldn’t free the time on such short notice.” 

“So we’ve been told.” Vax said, “I’m sure we’ll be seeing them eventually. Now, this is Keyleth of the Air Ashari, Scanlan Shorthalt, Grog Strongjaw, and Percival de Rolo. He’s Vex’s fiance.” Vax was clearly still unhappy about that ‘fact’, but Eilyra seemed to take no notice and smiled pleasantly towards Vex and Percy.

“Syldor’s told me the news, you must tell us the story.”

“I’d like to hear it as well. The story of how a lord fell in love with a vagrant.” Syldor finally spoke, his voice critical yet still just this side of bored. What an act. What a horrid man.

Under the table, Percy squeezed her hand. She caught his eye again with a small smile as she thought of what to say. The truth, she’d said to him, she would tell them the truth. Just a very slightly altered version. She took a deep breath, and turned back towards her father and his wife to tell them the story of her and Percy’s engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the show is tonight i'm probably going to die no matter what happens, but i promise to continue writing this even in death


	6. Chapter 6

Despite the question of their engagement being directed at Vex and Percy, the obvious parties to be asking such a thing, Scanlan was the first to speak. Vex wasn't certain who or what to pray to in that moment. 

“Actually, Vex is a Lady, not a vagrant! Have we told you about how we liberated Whitestone from a vampire and necromancer yet? It was quite the thrilling tale! I set a house on fire, Vex almost died near a very angry marble, Percy found his sister, it was all very eventful. Anyway, to thank us for helping to save his town, Percy offered to title those of us that wanted to. I, being a man of music and the road, graciously declined. That being said, I would never complain if someone addressed me as ‘Lord’.”

Vex felt both her eyebrows raise in alarm, but quickly schooled them into a particularly dashing smile to direct at Eilyra, who looked about as surprised as she felt. She was more than used to Scanlan saying strange things, but they were most frequently about himself and his appendages. And the unusual shapes of said appendages. 

“She's a countess, specifically. Both as an honor, and in the administrative and governing senses, Vex’ahlia has an extraordinary head for money.” Percy’s winning diplomatic smile was reason enough to trigger Vex’s suspicions. She squeezed his hand under the table. Tightly. Merely pretending to give her a title probably wasn't worthy of her ire, and she also probably did deserve the surprise for forcing Percy into being her fiancé, but a little forewarning that she was also pretending to be a Countess may have been nice. On the other hand, the reappearance of Syldor’s annoyed and begrudgingly surprised face made her want to do a little dance. Darling Percy. “Business such as the estate and her specific duties are pending, seeing as the world was beset by dragons shortly after the decision was made, but it is fully official and the least of things I think she deserves.”

“Sometimes brutish pursuits have rewards.” Vex said, and pulled her hand from Percy’s to rest on the table. In her periphery, she saw the servants begin to bring dinner in. She fidgeted with her silverware, then mustered up another wide smile, and touched Percy's shoulder lightly. With what Percy and Scanlan did, she felt the need to participate more. “Whitestone is full of some truly wonderful people. I'm happy to join them. You may not think I’m fit for it, but I do have some worthwhile experience despite my oh so unrefined adventuring- all of Vox Machina has also served on the council of Emon for some time now.”

“You were involved in the incident with Uriel’s family.” Syldor didn't make it sound like a question. Vex wondered how much he knew of the event; it was his job to be aware of the goings on of important humans, but everyone who knew the specifics of what had happened was very tight lipped in the aftermath. 

“Involved in undoing their possession. That's also when we killed the blue dragon.” Vax said, then downed half the glass of wine near his plate. Vex remembered he’d always hated the too-sweet elvish wine. Strange that he seemed unsettled now- he'd always seemed more sure than her in their dealings with the elves and their father. 

“He must be a particularly weak ruler to have allowed something such as a possession to happen under his supervision, let alone multiple possessions. He failed to protect his family- it’s no surprise he failed his city similarly. While we’ve allied ourselves to the various rulers in Tal’dorei, and my position requires dealings with many of them, it always pained me to see the man. He was the height of incompetence.”

“I'm already going to be head of the Air Ashari. I couldn’t accept a title. But Percy would have given it to me if I wanted it. He would have. Right?” Keyleth cut in before anyone of them could protest against Syldor’s diatribe, shooting Percy a confused and hurt look. Vax pat her on the shoulder. Percy nodded. Syldor glared suspiciously at Keyleth and Vax. 

“And what a title it is. I never imagined Vex’ahlia becoming a countess, or managing much of anything.” The longer the trip went on, the more resigned her father seemed to be becoming to her faked accomplishments. No thanks in the world would cover what she owed Percy. 

Vex should have expected something strange to happen, honestly. She berated herself internally, but maintained a calm facade while she mused over this turn of events. The private conversation Percy and Scanlan had quickly came to mind. Why Percival didn't just tell her was anyone’s guess, but he was fond of big gestures, that man. 

“Now, earlier you mentioned an estate? Surely Vex’ahlia would live with you, as your wife, unless this is some human custom I’ve not yet heard of. One would think that you would prefer her close.” Syldor said, his tone critical and his eyebrows arched in the perfect show of distaste. How like him, to find a detail mentioned in passing and fixate on it, all the better to take things apart bit by bit. 

“I believe it's high time that Vex’ahlia owns something of the like.” Percy kept up a light conversational tone, though all his words were underlined with his usual refined air, and perhaps a hint of distaste, “She deserves it for all she's done, and I dislike any implication that I titled her merely to court her. It's all hers, no matter what, and that is independent of me. Even if the manor itself ends up just being symbolic, she may do whatever she wishes with it.”

Percy met her eyes, and nodded, a fond smile gracing his lips. He seemed to try to convey something to her for a moment, but she found herself caught up in his expression and the words he’d just uttered. An unexpected rush of feelings bowed Vex over and though she restrained herself from gasping or jumping up from the table, she did focus down at her plate to attempt to restrain the warm prickling of tears at her eyes. Percival was so… so much of everything sometimes, and the fervor with which he advocated her, and pretended all of this made her squirm in her seat. 

He talked so much more here, for her, for a half-thought ruse she’d started impulsively. She wondered what a world without the Briarwoods would hold, with a Percy not holding everything so close to his chest and always boiling over. A still-tinkering, but happier and open Percy, late enough in the line of succession to marry some smart and engaging girl for love then live happily in a pristine Whitestone for the rest of his calm days. But no, a Percy without adventures or gunpowder or dark threats and the potential to hold to them wasn't the one she knew or wanted. 

Besides all that, he disdained nobility; he’d noted more than once his disgust for their shallowness and facades. 

He wouldn't be happy sitting around with all them, marrying some girl like them. He was here, talking about his plans to marry her. 

Fake plans, but here with her nonetheless. Here with Vox Machina. 

Vex needed to stop letting silly thoughts run away with her. 

She shook herself together just in time to smile widely up at Syldor when his gaze landed on her. Her plate was still full of food; she picked at it to occupy herself while her father thought up his next bit of torment. All the fake smiling was beginning to wear on her cheeks. 

“Perhaps now that you’ve been elevated you see the use in the etiquette classes I arranged for you? I remember they used to make you so ill-tempered, but now you know they have meaning.” Eilyra said, all smiles. Vex did remember the classes, one of the few her and Vax had been made to take separately. They’d been insufferable. Really, most of the tutors had been insufferable, barring the ones that taught combat. 

“Of course, after nearly dying during a fight with a vampire then necromancer and helping rebuild a city ransacked by a horde of undead, it really helped to know which forks to use at dinner.” Vex drawled, then after catching the hurt look on Eilyra’s face, continued, “We haven't had much opportunity for a formal function beyond dressing up for small dinners and such. There's little need in the life we lead for it. I suppose once this is all over and I return with Percy to Whitestone it will be different.”

She lost steam during the last sentence, betraying herself with a slightly ponderous tone. Vex had never actually considered a ‘once this is all over’ circumstance, and certainly never planned on where she’d be or what she’d do when it came. Vax was a certainty, but if him and Keyleth got together for real… Would she go with him and Keyleth to the Ashari? For how long?

“It's fortunate then that we’re having a celebration for your engagement- it can be a demonstration for when you host such things.” Eilyra smiled, her earlier frown disappeared behind more dimples. “Now, let’s all enjoy our dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy titling Vex was theory number 2, and going to happen in this fic anyway- I'm just jealous now that Taliesan beat me to it and with such a cool title. But happy almost-Thursday to everyone and I'm super sorry that this is so late, I promise that such a big gap won't happen again!!


End file.
